In response to a letter RFA for the continuation of the Cooperative Family Registry for Breast Cancer Studies (CFRBCS), this proposal is one of six U-O1 proposals being submitted by the institutions participating in CFRBCS. These proposals address continued support for the CFRBCS infrastructure, provide the rationale for 13 research proposals (modules), and summarize current progress. Our proposal contains four parts, including present our participation in the collaborative development of the CFRBS Progress Report. In the core maintenance, we present our application in the collaborative development of the CFRBCS, our protocols for enrollment and data proposal addresses four aims: 1) to maintain a functional resource, including follow-up of more than 1,3000 families; 2) to complete recruitment of Asian families, pathology work, BRCA1 and BRCA2 mutation testing, and transformation of lymphocytes; 3) to accrue an additional 1,060 minority and 450 Askenazi families, and to extend 25 interesting families; and 4) to contribute to all 13 research modules. Our specific and substantial participation in each of these modules is described. As the leader of Module 3, which includes participation in 2,300 minority families, including African-Americans, Hispanics, Chinese, Japanese, and Filipinos Data from database for future research. As the leader of Module 4, we will assess among an estimated 800 BRCA + mutation carriers the modifying influence of hormonal and lifestyle factors, including reproductive and menstrual characteristics, hormone use, diet, body size, physical activity, radiation exposure, alcohol consumption, and cigarette smoking. Finally, we present the CFRBCS progress report which highlights the unique resource assembled by the consortium which will facilitate breast cancer research for many years to come.